Train Rides
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Wally loves train rides, the only problem he's stuck with Artemis for 3 hours.


Wally loved train rides. He had loved them since he was little; he loved speeding through the countryside, watching the farms disappear as quickly as they came. So he was of course excited when Batman announced they going undercover to a school in England and they would be arriving not to cause suspicion by train from Paris.

The league had transported them earlier, to Paris so they could catch the 3-hour train to London.

The only problem, guess who he was stuck next to for three hours. The meanest, evilest person in the world.

"I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO ARTEMIS" exploded Wally as they reached their seats.

"I'm not so keen on it myself, Baywatch" said Artemis stuffing her bag into the overhead compartment.

"3 HOURS STUCK NEXT TO HER" yelled Wally "SHE'LL KILL ME"

"Good thing I have a body bag with me" said Robin taking in his seat next to Kaldur as Megan and Superboy headed to their seats up the front.

"Dude not funny" Wally groaned and sat next to Artemis who had pulled out her ipod and a big book completely ignoring him. Wally ignored her to as he pulled out his gameboy and began playing the new game he had gotten.

_20 minutes later _

"I'm bored," complained Wally

He looked over at Artemis who kept reading.

"Arty, I'm bored" whined Wally

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" asked Artemis rolling her eyes

"We're in a tunnel, moron" said Artemis "and we're going to be in for awhile, now be a good boy and go back to your game" she picked up her book again.

"But I finished it" said Wally

"Do I look like your mother, Baywatch?" asked Artemis

"Nope" said Wally

"Stop bugging me then" said Artemis "Do the crossword in the newspaper"

Wally grabbed the paper and began to do the crossword.

_5 minutes _

"What's a four letter word that's a colour and means sad?" asked Wally

"Blue" said Artemis

"Is not" said Wally

"Yes, it is ask Rob," said Artemis

"Rob what's a four letter word that's a colour and means sad?" asked Wally

"Blue" said Robin

"See" said Artemis poking out her tongue

"Meany" said Wally "a season that's 6 letters"

"Summer, Winter, Autumn and Spring" said Artemis

"They all can't have 6 letters," pouted Wally

"You idiot, you figure out the other ones first" said Artemis "2 down, to overcome with 7 letters is Conquer, so therefore 10 across is summer"

Wally glared at her "Fine smarty pants, what's a two letter word 3 and 4 letters that's a Bruce Willis film?"

"Die Hard" said Artemis

"You suck"

_30 minutes later_

"You cheated," said Wally

"Sore loser" said Artemis resetting the chessboard.

"I'm not" said Wally "oh sheep" he looked out the window

"Wally it's a sheep"

"It's a English Sheep," said Wally

"It's a sheep," said Artemis

"Oh I know, lets play I Spy," said Wally

"No" said Artemis

"Please"

"I Spy with my little eye a two letter word, first word, one letter, second letter, five" said Artemis

"A clown" guessed Wally looking up and down the aisle "where'd you see a clown?"

"No, a moron" said Artemis "and sadly I'm stuck with him for another 2 hours"

"Hey that's mean – oh food" said Wally as the lady set a tray down in front of him

Artemis rolled her eyes as she took her tray.

"Anything to drink?" asked the lady

"Coke" said Wally

"Ah no, I'm not sitting next to you if you are high on coke" said Artemis "he'll have water"

"Party pooper" said Wally

_5 minutes later_

"What's this?" asked Wally picking up a piece of meat

"Its rabbit" said Artemis picking up the menu

"Gross"

_20 minutes later_

"What you reading?" asked Wally

"You won't like it" said Artemis

"Try me"

"Shakespeare"

"He's dead right?"

"Lets hope so Baywatch"

_30 minutes later _

"Arty I got to go bathroom"

"Then go"

"But someone's already in there"

"Then wait"

"But I can't"

"What do you want me to do? Beat them up?"

"Yes please"

"No, see the person out now, go to the bathroom"

"I just did"

"That's gross Wally"

"Why thank you"

"Your annoying"

"I try"

_20 minutes later_

"COOKIES" yelled Wally jumping up and down in his seat

"Are you on a sugar high?"

"No, maybe, possibly oh look, a cow"

"That's a horse"

"Is not, it's a cow see its got horns"

"That's its ears"

"Oh my god, IT'S A DEVIL"

"Just because its read does not mean it's a devil, you wear red and your not a devil" silence "okay, I take that back"

"Your right you wear green and your evil…does that mean that bushes are evil"

_Face palm in face_

"Ouch, did that hurt?"

"Very much so"

"Do I need to call a doctor?"

"Go back to your cookie Wally"

"Okay"

_10 minutes later_

"NO WALLY YOU DO NOT PUT A PAPER CLIP IN A POWERPOINT" yelled Artemis

_5 minutes later_

"ZzZzZzZzZz"

"I can't believe you fell asleep Baywatch"

_10 minutes later _

"Arty, Arty, Arty guess what?"

"You're the king of England"

"No, but that would be cool"

"Grow up"

"I can't be bothered….anyway I saw a goat"

"You woke me up to tell me that"

"Yep"

"Just how much sugar have you had?"

"I dunno"

_30 minutes later_

"God you're annoying"

"Love you to Arty"

"We're nearly there" said Robin poking his head over the chairs

"But I've been having fun" whined Wally

"And I've been losing brain cells" said Artemis

"Well you haven't killed each other yet" said Robin

"Wanna bet"

_20 minutes later_

"We're here" yelled Wally jumping up

"Baywatch for the love of god, shut up"

Wally jumped up and down "We're here, we're here, we're here mph"

"Shut up"

_Bang, crash, thump_

"Owww"

"Nice going Baywatch"


End file.
